


Just Another Trip to Raven's Roost

by orangejuiceveins



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Gore, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangejuiceveins/pseuds/orangejuiceveins
Summary: Angus and Magnus get hurt.





	Just Another Trip to Raven's Roost

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fic I've written since 2015 I'm sorry
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be out by next saturday?
> 
> Some warnings: Angus gets hit on the head pretty bad, he also breaks his arm. Magnus' leg gets all kinds of fucked up.

### Chapter 1

The day started just like every other Friday went; he got up, got ready, went to school, came home, packed a small suitcase, said goodbye to Kravitz and Taako, and then left to meet Magnus on the outskirts of Neverwinter. When Magnus saw Angus his eyes lit up as bright as the sun and he rushed over to the boy, picking him up in a bear hug, as if he hadn't seen him just two weeks prior.

“Ango! I missed you! How’s Taako? How’s Kravitz? How’s life? How’s school?” Magnus rapid-fired questions, desperate to fill in every single gap since the last time he saw Angus, and the boy was happy to talk about everything in detail as they boarded Magnus’ wagon.

"I missed you too sir! Taako and Mr. Kravitz are pretty busy but they're still great! Life's pretty great too! And school's absolutely amazing! Last week Ryan shot a magic missile at a professor, and then h--"

Angus launched into storyteller mode, turning in-depth descriptions of his recent days at school into captivating epics. Because of these remarkable narrating abilities, both him and Magnus were distracted. Too distracted to notice the large fallen oak tree spanning the road in front of them. The cart violently swerved to the right, flipping upside down and into the forest that encompassed the path. Angus could feel himself leaving the seat, but it was all happening so fast that he could barely register what was happening. Something hit the back of his head, and his vision blacked out. When he hit the ground moments later, his vision cleared up. He looked down at himself and felt a wave of dizziness because arms definitely don’t bend that way. He tried to sit up but fell back with an embarrassing yelp. Then he saw Magnus.

Magnus was hunched over near where the wagon had landed, facing away from the boy. His breathing was labored, and Angus could tell he was badly hurt. He winced as he managed to stand up, but began walking towards Magnus. When he heard the footsteps, Magnus immediately put his hand up, signaling “stop.”

“Hey? Ango? Don’t look over here. Just stay over there, okay?” He was trying to keep a more upbeat tone, as Magnus is wont to do, but it was obvious that he was in a good amount of pain. Angus could feel the anxiety clawing at his throat.

Magnus turned his head over his shoulder to look at Angus, saying, “Are you hurt? I think I have som--"

"I-I’m fine sir, but you obviously aren’t. I know some first aid, I-I can help,” Angus interrupted. He fidgeted as he took another step towards Magnus.

Magnus’ typically cheerful demeanor dropped to a sterner one, “Angus. I’m fine, just please don’t come over here, I swear I’m okay.”

Magnus rarely called Angus by his actual name, always differing to nicknames like “Ango,” or “Jango.” This was a red flag that something was seriously wrong and Angus could feel the panic rising. He was snapped out of a flood of anxiety-ridden thoughts by Magnus’ voice.

“I’m going to try and stand up now, and I want you to face the other way, can you do that for me, Angus?”

“Uh, y-yeah, I can turn around.”

Angus didn’t turn around.

As Magnus stood up, Angus caught a glimpse of his leg and felt a surge of nausea sweep over him. It barely registered in his brain as a leg. The flesh was completely mangled, and he could see bone sticking out in multiple places. Angus felt himself begin to hyperventilate, then he felt himself get dizzy, then he felt himself hit the ground, and then he felt nothing.


End file.
